24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Day 10
Maybe a little premature but we might as well talk about this... It appears that Leg is not Season 10, but a spinoff series with its own Season 1, Season 2, etc. I'm holding out hope that it will eventually switch over to just "Season 10" like LAD did, but if not we should figure out how to deal with episode titles, links, citation. If the new episode titles are just "12:00pm-1:00pm" or "Day 1: 12:00pm-1:00pm" it's going to be tricky. Some options: ;Article names: #Day 1: 12:00pm-1:00pm/Legacy #Day 1: 12:00pm-1:00pm (Legacy) #Legacy: 12:00pm-1:00pm #12:00pm-1:00pm (Legacy) (assuming there's no season 2/a different subtitle) No idea how to even approach citations, it's going to be a real headache. In the worst case we could try something like MA and have an abbreviation in front of each one? ;Citations: #10x01 → LEG: "Day 1: 12:00pm-1:00pm", 1x13 → TOS: "Day 1: 12:00pm-1:00pm" #Shortened: 10x01s → "12:00pm-1:00pm", 1x13s → "12:00pm-1:00pm" (Same) And this is on top of the Indian series we've already started distinguishing. Like I said - hoping this is reversed, but we should be prepared if it isn't. My preference would be option 1 from both --Pyramidhead (talk) 01:47, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :I guess it's still early days here (we've had one tweet from David Fury but it's possible this may become known as Day 10), but of the four options above I prefer "Legacy: 12:00pm-1:00pm". I find parentheses a little awkward and ugly and the slash thing makes it a "subpage" of the season 1 episodes, which I think works for the Indian remake but not for a whole new original series. On the citations, I don't like the three letter cap abbreviations - on Memory Alpha the citations consistently confuse the hell out of me when I visit it--Acer4666 (talk) 15:20, December 17, 2016 (UTC) In universe name Revisiting this, as the show is looming, and I think aside from the above issue about naming the episodes (which I hope we can solve with strict use of the Ep template in case we need to change it), but I think for the in-universe name of the period of time covered by Legacy, we should be using "Day 10". Of course for marketing purposes the show makers are trying to stress this is a whole new series etc., but it clearly is a continuation of the universe featured in the previous nine days. It seems strange to break the pattern of the in-universe references to the events for marketing reasons. I don't think we should be beholden to what one of the writers tweeted, as he is not thinking in terms of "in-universe". This means we could have references to "Day 10" on iu pages, even if the episodes end up being called "Legacy: 1:00pm-2:00pm".--Acer4666 (Talk) 12:39, January 22, 2017 (UTC) :Also, I realise that for expanded universe content we sometimes write the name of the thing on in-universe pages (during , Zapata did blah blah...) but I believe the desired way to do eu pages is to make temporal references in relation to the days (6 years before Day 1, Zapata did blah blah...). This works for expanded universe items, which give background story around the days of the show. But for the series, this will not work (2 years and 6 months after Day 9, Eric Carter killed Bin-Khalid...), as that would be tying the unrelated events of Day 10 to somehow being contextual information for Day 9--Acer4666 (Talk) 12:43, January 22, 2017 (UTC) I can't imagine what we would use other than Day 10, which is irritating since it's becoming very clear they don't regard it as such - apparently the new episodes are "based on the series 24". Day 1L? Also that suggests that this is an ongoing new series with its own Season 1, Season 2.... so I don't know if "Legacy: Time" is the way to go. --Pyramidhead (talk) 09:58, February 1, 2017 (UTC) :I think Day 10 is the only logical choice. Day 1L looks like a formatting error! Describing Legacy as some kind of alternative "Day 1" won't make any sense for articles like Tony Almeida ("Tony was in prison on Day 9. Several months later, on Day 1, he was free"). And if we use Day 10 for in-universe, I see no reason not to use it for the episode titles. But I think if we're strict about using the ep template, it shouldn't be too hard to change after the fact--Acer4666 (Talk) 17:47, February 1, 2017 (UTC) ::You're right, not that hard to search/replace if it does change to something else --Pyramidhead (talk) 22:17, February 1, 2017 (UTC)